


Who the hell is Kara Danvers ?

by Evilyoyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, based on a post that I can't find anymore, idk this fic is kinda weird, theres a lot of people that are only mention, well everyone is only a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: Kara Danvers is connected to a whole lot of powerful people and sooner or later someone was going to notice





	Who the hell is Kara Danvers ?

Victoria Price was not a real reporter, she knew, her fans knew it, her parents knew it, even her favorite barista at Starbucks knew it. But that was alright, she never wanted to be Lois Lane with her dangerous kidnappings or Cat Grant and her empire. All she wanted was to make ends meet, all while not dropping to the level of Tmz. So while she never wrote about how much Wonder Woman’s outfit showed off, she did things like rank the new upcoming Superheroes and had her fans vote for the one that would quite by the end of the year, stuff like that.

It was while doing a piece on Bruce Wayne that she noticed it, and by it, she meant Kara Danvers.

News had been pretty slow the past couple of weeks so she’d decided to do a fluff piece on Wayne, the idea being that her fans would have no idea that he wasn’t more than a partying asshole. The surprising good press was also the best way to have famous people stay off her back. She had pulled up the newest pics that Tmz had gotten of the party boy, as always there were few, and tried to find the best one for her article.

Finally, she found one from over a month ago, him and a blond woman eating lunch. Victoria had decided to use that one only because it had him opening the door for her and that would help her fans believed he was just a little bit of a gentleman. She had read the small article that had been posted with it to try and put a name to the woman and was more than a little disgusted when Tmz just called her Blond#12. After she ranted to her girlfriend about that bit of sexism, Victoria had taken a break. Just to update her twitter, drop a little hint about her next piece. 

She didn’t follow that many people, a side effect from having fans that followed everything she followed, but she did follow Lois Lane. The two had never met, but Victoria was a bit of a fan herself and Lois had never torn into her about her articles like she had Tmz so she’d take that as a plus.

And Lois just had tweeted a cute picture of herself eating ice cream with Blond#12 who was even thankfully tagged.

Victoria couldn’t believe her luck and quickly started going though @K_Danvers twitter. She was just looking for basic info, hoping that this Kara wasn’t a dick. The last thing she wanted was to put some picture of a Trump supporter in her fluff piece.

Kara herself was pretty plain but cute, and Victoria almost left it at that after going through only her first page. There was nothing that exciting on it, just a couple of tweets about food places and a picture of her posing with her sister. Right before she clicked out the last tweet on the page caught her eye. It was a link to a news article about Cat Grant, and Kara had retweeted it with the line, “I’m so happy for you Miss. Grant!” Which that by itself didn’t mean anything but the small notations above it did, as the Queen of media herself had liked it.

Cat Grant didn’t like random peoples tweets.

At that point she started to go through Kara’s Twitter more closely, trying to figure out just who she was. How did she know Bruce Wayne, Lois Lane, and Cat Grant all while not being any kind of famous? Kara’s Bio listed her as a writer at Cat-Co, so that explained Grant and maybe Lois. While skimming through Kara’s articles, the few that there was, she discovered another influential person she apparently knew.

Supergirl. 

Kara quoted her pretty often, often enough that she had to know her on a personal level since Grant still had a firm hold on Supergirl media. There was no way that Cat would have given up the ‘rights,’ as they were, to some writer just starting out even if they were under her. So somehow she had managed to grab the girl of steel from under her boss’s nose….Could this be the reason for Grants leave of absence?

Victoria had decided right then to drop the Wayne story altogether and called her boss to tell him, that whoever Kara was more significant than a fluff piece.

She decided to put her Twitter on hold, it was still a pretty new account only a couple of months old. She needed to start somewhere older, so she’d crossed over to Kara’s facebook, linked in her bio and then going through that as well. Like most people’s Facebook, it had been used much a couple of years ago then but hadn’t been deleted when they stopped using it. Here she found an ancient post about her college internship at Wayne Enterprises, a surprise since they didn’t have any based on reporting.

Most of Kara’s postings were very plain which was a disappointment but then she started to look at her friends, as few as they were. Lois Lane and Bruce Wayne were both there, which was a surprise because Wayne bearly followed anyone, and so was James Olsen, Clark Kent, Cassandra Wayne and Kate Kane …The list went on and on. She had even had a lunch date with Diana Price, who didn’t have a Facebook or Twitter, as seen on a very old facebook post.

Hell as she Victoria was reading up on her Kara posted on her Twitter a link to her new story on Lena Luthor. Lena ‘ doesn't do interviews ’ Luthor. No one had gotten anything from her directly in literal years! 

Kara Danvers was friends with almost every single wealthy and influential person in the country. From Gotham to Metropolis to National City, she knew them all and seemly didn’t use it for anything. Kara never bragged about it or used it in any way or not any that Victoria could see. She simply knew them. But how? Wayne must have taken an interest in her during her internship then again why she had been an intern at Wayne Enterprise in the first place when she hasn't even been in the STEM field?

The internship, confusing as it was, could explain how she knew the elite of Gotham but what about Cat Grant? How does someone go from an internship with the top STEM comply in the world to a personal assistant? Then she just starts reporting out of the blue and is good enough at it that she manages to steal away Supergirl from her own boss?

Victoria was pretty excited, this article could be huge, could make her enough money to buy that new car she needed. With an excitement that she hadn’t felt about her job in years, she sent her boss what she had, and the article just needed his approval before she could post it. She had gone home in high spirits but in the middle of her boss had called.

Their Servers had been hacked.

Everything about she had sent him about Kara Danvers was gone, and when she checked her own laptop everything was gone, her entire article had just dispaired into thin air. She went to look up the old posts on Facebook they were gone. Kara’s Twitter had been thinned as well, not delated but it had a third of the posts it used too.

Whatever she had discovered was big, her boss told her, his voice coming hard over the phone. This Danvers has friends in high places. Shame that had covered their tracks so well.

Victoria Price was not a real reporter. She knew that everyone who had ever met her knew that, but even she knew that when you are writing about something this big you keep backups. Whoever had wiped the servers had gotten her laptop and her cloud, but whoever they were they couldn’t wipe a flash drive if it hadn’t been plugged in now would they?

Her article posted at noon and by 1pm it was the most talked about news page in years. By 5pm the most googled thing in the world that day was the title.

Who the hell is Kara Danvers?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am alive....I got a new job and it's not great for my writing, but this was pretty much done so I figured I'd work on it since all my other stuff is....so much to work on lol I'm hoping to get more stuff written now but idk yet!! 
> 
> As always you can yell at me over on tumbler at phantomzoneofgayness


End file.
